


Resolutions and Revelry

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Champagne Sex, Fluff and Smut, Implied Power Bottom Cody, M/M, Married Sex, Modern AU, New Year's Smut, PWP, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, is that a thing?, its fluffy sex, name kink?, you know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: As they say, Christmas is for family and New Years is for...other enjoyable activities
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Resolutions and Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little New Year's bit for y'all! 
> 
> Goal is to write one one-shot or chapter of a fic a day for the entire month. Will be a mix of ratings and such. IF you have ideas/requests for pairings (rom or plat) then send em my way :) 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please R and R, let me know what you think!

Cody laughed against his collarbone, his breath warm. Each touchpoint of their connected skin along Obi-Wan’s body lit at the motion; the champagne they had shared earlier made every touch feel as though it were sparked with the slightest hint of electricity—just enough to make him want more. He let out a breathy noise, running a hand through Cody’s hair. It was longer than usual, his curls loose and thick in Obi-Wan’s hand as their lips met in a heavy, slightly messy kiss.

Cody tasted like the champagne and like the tray of strawberries they had indulged in earlier. Most the night had been at Anakin and Padme’s for the small party, but after the New Year had officially started, they had come home. And the champagne Obi-Wan had been saving for a special occasion had finally come out of the refrigerator. And they had moved from the couch to the hall to the bed in short order as the alcohol and the late hour and the thrill of starting their first full year together as married to each other had started.

“Mmmm Cody,” He said into the side of Cody’s mouth. He spoke without really thinking as Cody shifted his hips, pressing more insistently against him. He could feel Cody’s erection pressed against his thigh, the rest of Cody’s clothes scattered over the floor. Obi-Wan shifted, chasing that warm, electric feeling and pressed his own hips into Cody.

“You’re still dressed,” Cody murmured, as though he had just realized that himself. It was true though, Obi-Wan still had on his boxer briefs which at the moment were exceedingly irritating as his body begged for the friction Cody’s body was offering. “Better fix that.”

Cody’s fingers, warm and large, curled against the fabric on his hips, sliding them down his legs. The air was cold against his heated skin, but Cody wasn’t long before he settled back over him. He reached up to Cody’s shoulders, running tracing his hands them before moving down the planes of Cody’s back.

“You’re beautiful, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, knowing that he was grinning, and loving the darkening blush on Cody’s cheeks. He wasn’t drunk, not at all, but he felt loose-limbed and loose-tongued, running his hands over every inch of Cody he could touch. He moved his hands to Cody’s hips, then his ass where he smirked when the simple squeeze he gave caused Cody to press his hips forward. He slid one hand around Cody’s waist, taking his cock in his hand and feeling almost lightheaded at the groan that Cody made. Egged on by the sound twisting with his own desire, he moved his hand to wrap around his as well, pressing them together.

“Fuck,” Cody dragged out the word through clenched teeth, thrusting against Obi-Wan’s hand. He turned his head and caught Obi-Wan in a second kiss. If a touch of alcohol made Obi-Wan crave the feel of Cody’s bare skin, it made Cody want to do nothing but kiss him, hard and often.

And then, suddenly, he was pulling back, his cock slipping from Obi-Wan’s hand as he moved off the bed. “Be right back,” He said, and before Obi-Wan could process that whole thought, he had disappeared into their en suite. The slight fuzziness made the time passage seem both faster and slower than it actually was, and he resisted the urge give into the desire for the friction that his hand offered as he waited for Cody to return.

When he did come back, Obi-Wan had shifted up on the bed, propped up on pillows to wait for him. Cody made short work of getting back to the bed, this time moving to straddle the upper part of Obi-Wan’s thighs. Without speaking, he nudged Obi-Wan’s hand out of the way and replaced it with his own, stroking him in long, slow motions. Obi-Wan reveled in the feeling, feeling the remnants of slickness on Cody’s fingers where he had opened himself up in the bathroom.

“I could’ve helped you with that,” Obi-Wan said, grinning as Cody didn’t answer with anything but another kiss, their bodies bent together in a familiar curve as he did. Guided by touch, he reached for the nightstand groping around until he found the bottle of lube they kept there. In familiar motions, he slicked his fingers with drops of it and then more in his palm to take hold of Cody’s cock. He didn’t take hold of him after though, opting instead to reach around Cody to press his now slick fingers against his entrance thatopened easily for him. 

Cody broke their kiss as he pressed his fingers into him, curling them in just the write way to make Cody thrust forward against him, press him heavier into the bed. His breathing was hard against Obi-Wan’s ear.

“Didn’t want to wait,” Cody said gruffly, finally responding to Obi-Wan.

“Are you insinuating I’m a tease?” Obi-Wan curled his middle finger down, rubbing a small circle inside Cody’s body. He could feel the building tension in Cody’s body, and decided with a small laugh that perhaps Cody was right. He extracted his fingers, despite Cody’s grunt of protest, and reached back into the nightstand for a condom. His fingers were slippery on the foil packet, but just a hint of help from his teeth got it open. He slid it over himself, but before he could reach for the lube to go with it, Cody’s hand wrapped around him.

He had the lube in hand, sliding a thick layer of it all over Obi-Wan’s cock. He stroked him to full hardness, the electric sensations that Obi-Wan thanked the champagne for taking him a bit of his headspace for a moment at the feeling. But he wanted more. Needed more. Needed Cody.

“Cody,” He said again, his voice rougher now, even to himself, “Please.” Cody didn’t move at first, loosening his grip on Obi-Wan’s cock until he was thrusting into his hand unconsciously, chasing the heat and friction. “Who’s the tease now?”

At that, Cody shifted his whole body forward, his hips heavy and pinning Obi-Wan to the bed. He took Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand again, reaching behind him and between them to line Obi-Wan’s cock with his body. In one long, slow motion, he slid down on it, taking Obi-Wan deep inside him.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the sensations. Cody’s weight, keeping him to the bed even as his hips ached for him to thrust upwards into the tight, wet, heat of Cody’s body. The sounds Cody was making as he rocked himself back and forth on Obi-Wan’s cock, the noises reverberating with the rhythmic rocking of the bed. The press of Cody’s cock against his stomach , heavy and slick, pressing against him each time that Cody moved upwards.

He reached between them and took Cody’s cock in his hand, the lube having started to dry but still slick enough for this. Cody was close, he could feel the familiar throbbing sensation against his hand that spelled it, but his pace was unrelenting.

“Cody,” He breathed, feeling the tight coil of his own orgasm twisting in his stomach, “Cody. Cody, Cody, Cody.” He repeated over and over again, feeling the minute quickening of his husbands motions at the chant. Cody loved it when he did that, when he said his name when they were like this. It could take him apart almost as fast as Obi-Wan could with his touch. He opened his eyes, wanting to watch Cody come apart.

He breathed Cody’s name again as he sank down on him deeper than he had so far, and squeezed his cock, feeling him jerk in his hand as Cody’s groaned out his orgasm. He spilled over Obi-Wan’s hand and chest and stomach, which was an exceptional sensation at it was, but nothing compared to the clenching of his body around Obi-Wan’s cock still buried inside him. He almost choked on Cody’s name as he came hard inside him from the feeling, Cody’s body pulling his orgasm from him in almost earnest motions.

They stayed together for long moments, the sheen of sweat over him, from sex and the fading out of the alcohol from his body. Cody leaned against him, his forehead pressed to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan reached up his hand that was still relatively clean and stroked at the side of his face.

“We should clean up,” He said softly.

“Don’t want to move,” Cody answered, but shifted away, letting Obi-Wan slide out of him slowly. “You want to shower?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said, and glanced at the clock where it was now nearly two in the morning. “Too late for that.”

“We should change the sheets.”

“Tomorrow,” Obi-Wan said with a smile as a wave of tiredness rushed over him. He moved around, cleaning himself off with the wipes they kept, tossing the condom in the garbage can by the bed. “Want to sleep now.”

Cody disappeared to the bathroom again, remerging in only a few seconds it seemed with boxers and a t shirt on. “You want your pajamas?” He asked, turning off the lamp.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, and turned to him as he climbed into bed beside him. He had been planning on falling asleep pressed against Cody as he normally did, but it seemed that Cody had ideas of his own as he draped himself over Obi-Wan’s chest, arm warm—almost too warm—across Obi-Wan’s waist.

“Well, I won’t complain about that,” Cody said, his voice already thick with sleep. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, edges almost burning with the need for sleep. “Good start to the new year.”

“Perfect start.”


End file.
